


The Ferris Wheel

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Now with less errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: This is a fanfiction I wrote a long time ago and now I translated it and added a few (or a lot) of things and rewrote a few sentences so the entire thing isn't as shitty as it was back then.Originally I wanted to write another chapter for a Persona fanfiction, but I LOST MY FREAKING NOTES AND TRANSLATING THIS PREVENTED ME FROM BURNING EVERYTHING!PS: Because of names of Pokémon and people... and places... are different in every language, I might have named something wrong/different because I forgot to look for the other name. I am sorry for that.I hope you still can enjoy this fanfiction.PPS: I noticed that a lot of the text was doubled and I fixed that. If you notice sentences or paragraphs that appear twice, please tell me.





	The Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction I wrote a long time ago and now I translated it and added a few (or a lot) of things and rewrote a few sentences so the entire thing isn't as shitty as it was back then.
> 
> Originally I wanted to write another chapter for a Persona fanfiction, but I LOST MY FREAKING NOTES AND TRANSLATING THIS PREVENTED ME FROM BURNING EVERYTHING!
> 
> PS: Because of names of Pokémon and people... and places... are different in every language, I might have named something wrong/different because I forgot to look for the other name. I am sorry for that.
> 
> I hope you still can enjoy this fanfiction.
> 
> PPS: I noticed that a lot of the text was doubled and I fixed that. If you notice sentences or paragraphs that appear twice, please tell me.

“Nimbasa-City: Lit by the Flash of Lightning!”

Bianca exclaimed loudly.

“We can find Gym Leader Elesa here, right? That means my next badge is right here!” Black threw his arms in the air and grinned like an idiot. “I can feel the Bolt Badge in my hand!"

"Did you forgot that we have to search for Team Plasma first," Cheren put his hand on Black's shoulder to stop him from running away. "And nobody said that you are the one who can fight in the arena first?"

"As if you had a chance! Leave it to the professionals, Cheren!"

"You can't even spell professionals!"

"Looks like I have to show you who's a protagonist here!"

"Bring it on!"

Right when the two wanted to beat each other up, both of them got hit by a stream of water. They turned around and looked at Dewott and it's trainer.

"Hey sister, why did you do that?" Black gave his sister a sad look.

"Uncool, White!" complained Cheren, while he tried to get rid of the water in his ears.

"You two had to cool down!" said White. She looked at Bianca, who was still staring at the sign.

"Oh, I get it now!" Bianca shouted and turned to the others. "It is _Lit by the Flash of Lightning!_ because you can get the Bolt Badge here!"

The entire group facepalmed themselves. "Bianca, as always, you are the brightest Litwick in the Celestial Tower."

"Is something wrong Black?"

"No... it's nothing..."

"Okay," Cheren interrupted them before Bianca could realize that he insulted her.

"We have to assume that Team Plasma is lurking around here too. We should search through the city and see if we can find them to prevent them from stealing something or somebody. After that, we can fight over the Bolt Badge. Does everyone agree?"

Nobody said a thing. No one wanted to waste their time with stupid clowns in bodysuits. Again, it was the blond girl who broke the silence. "Right! I am here to get the Bolt Badge!"

She started to run away in a random direction. Cheren, who chased after her to bring her back signaled Black to go into the other direction. White watched her brother walking angrily in the direction of the Pokémon. Center.

She turned around to face the only part of the city who was left. White's lips formed a smile as her eyes caught sighed of the amusement park. "Hey, Dewott," she kneeled down to talk to her Pokémon. "Do you want to ride with the Ferris Wheel?" The Pokemon squealed with excitement and started to jump up and down. "Okay, then let's go."

* * *

There was not much to see in the park area. There was a giant Pikachu statue, the entrance to the Gym and the Ferris Wheel they saw from afar. There were a few vending machines and a few talking people. White spotted a boy who looked really familiar. He had long green hair that was put together in a braid. He was wearing a base cap, a white shirt and brown pants and bright green shoes. Around his neck was a necklace with a planet. On his belt was a chain with a strange cube. Cheren explained once that it was a _Menger sponge_ , but she never understood what that was exactly. On his arms where two wristbands. When he noticed White, he walked up to her.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that fought against me in Accumula Town? Your name was White, wasn't it?"

White nodded. "Your name was N, right? Are you visiting the amusement park?"

"I am more interested in your reason to be here."

The boy gave her a soft smile. "You are looking for Team Plasma aren't you?"

The girl nodded again. "Did you saw them?"

N looked around. His eyes stopped at the Ferris Wheel. He smiled.

"I think they're here somewhere. Let's look around."

He had this friendly look on his face. He grabbed her hand started to walk toward the Ferris Wheel.

While she followed him, White used the time look at the other visitors in the amusement park. The few other people stared at them. A woman and two kids, a boy, and a girl, were standing near the Pikachu-Statue.

"Look, mom, that boy has cool hair!" shouted the boy.

"The girl looks so beautiful and her Pokemon is really cute!" shouted the girl.

"Don't bother them," said the woman and grinned at them. "I think these two want to spend some time alone.

White blushed. She knew that it looked strange. They were basically holding hands while rushing through an amusement park. This could look like a date to other people. Maybe this was a date? Could it be a date? N obviously wanted to do something with her. But could she trust him? She didn't know a lot about him. To be honest, she didn't know anything about him.

He called himself N.

That was all.

And this could be just a fake name.

Oh man, this list went from not much to nothing in no time.

When she was a child, her mother told her three things everytime she wanted to go outside.

  1. Don't go with strangers.
  2. Stay away from rusty old vans.
  3. For gods sake don't bite people... please!!



She just had broken the first rule. But could N really be that dangerous? He seemed to be nice and he was treating his Pokemon well. He couldn't be a bad guy, right?

Then, out of nowhere, a thought crossed White's mind. N was always there when Team Plasma appeared! Could he work for Team Plasma? No, that wasn't possible... or was it?

The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that he had to be a member of the group. He wasn't wearing that stupid uniform, but that meant nothing. Maybe he was some high-rank person who did not have to wear it. A spy or even the leader!

She watched the ponytail of the boy in front of her swinging from side to side. Then she looked down at her Pokemon which was eating a bag of crisp. Where did that come from? It wasn't something new. Dewott often took things from people when they didn't pay attention. The water type noticed it's trainer and held the bag up to her. She shook her head and bowed down a bit to whisper to her friend.

"I think N is working for Team Plasma."

Her partner gave her a look that signaled "Not again." Dewott was used to the spontaneous theories and fears and knew that they were nothing than hot air most of the time. The Pokemon returned it's attention to the bag of crisps and ignored the girl.

White felt insulted. "If I am right with my theory, this crisps and the next ten snacks you steal are mines!"

Dewott just nodded and put another paw full of crisps in its mouth.

N stopped suddenly and White almost ran into him. They stood in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"Looks like they aren't here. We should ride with the Ferris Wheel. Maybe we can see them from up there."

White studied his face while he talked to her. He still had a smile on his face... but not a happy smile... it made her feel a little sad... maybe he felt the same...

"I love Ferris Wheels."

He continued speaking with an empty look in his eyes. His was was even more gentle than before. "The circular motion... The mechanics... They're like collections of elegant formulas."

He walked to the entrance and pulled White with him. They sat down in one of the gondolas and Dewoot sat down on its trainer's lap.

White notices that N was still holding her hand.

"You know, you can let me go know."

She blushed.

N chuckled. "Why should I?"

Blushing intensified!

"O- Okay."

She looked shyly at the ground.

"First, I must tell you..." N started to speak without making eye-contact.

"I am the king of Team Plasma."

Fucking called it!

A loud victory scream echoed through the gondola.

N looked at the girl next to him in confusion.

"Is... is everything all right?

White just nodded happily while eating the bag of crisps she just won. Her Dewott was busy beating its head against the wall. Again and again.

Well, that was a quick change of emotions.

Nobody said a word. It was an awkward silence. The girl wanted to break it. She held the bag of crisps into his face.

"Du yu whant sohme?"

It's hard to talk with your mouth full of food...

He declined.

_Well, more for me!_

N started to continue his speak:

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokémon."

He looked out of the window. 

"I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..."

White looked at the ceiling.

"I never thought about that, but I am sure there are a lot of Pokémon that are still unknown to humans."

"And that is good. They can live in peace without getting hurt by the humans."

He looked down at Dewott, which had fallen asleep on his trainer's lap out of boredom.

"Your Pokémon seem to really like you. I am glad they do. Many other Pokémon aren't that lucky to have such a good trainer. Aren't you wishing for a future where all the Pokémon can be free?"

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. He let out a silent laugh. A sad laugh.

"It's a real shame. If we had met under different circumstances, we could have become friends."

This time, White looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? We can be friends?"

"Do you think so? I am working for Team Plasma. The group that you and your friends are fighting. Right now everything is alright, but as soon as we get off the Ferris Wheel, we are enemies."

"I wished we could stay in here forever," He looked out of the window again. The Ferris Wheel had reached his highest point.

Suddenly, White had an idea. "Dewott, go!"

The Pokemon jumped out of the gondola and climbed down the Ferris Wheel. A few moments later, they heard a noise and the Wheel stopped. Dewott climbed back through the window, between his teeth was a lever. Most likely the lever to start the Ferris Wheel again. If someone paid attention to the curses of the amusement park employee, this seemed to be the case.

"So," White smiled at him. "Now we have a lot of time to become friends."

N couldn't believe what just happened.

"You know, I think we can become friends. You are not like the other members of Team Plasma. You care about the people and things around you... and you aren't wearing an ugly suit!"

"You're right, they are really ugly," agreed N.

White continued. "You are friendly to your Pokémon too, and you were friendly to me."

She moved a bit closer to him.

Now N was blushing.

Of course, he had been nice. How could someone be not nice to such a cute girl? But he couldn't say that to her. You can just shout randomly in someones face that you like them.

As if she was able to read his mind, White started to whisper in his ear.

"I like you."

Blushing intensified!

He didn't know what to do. The girl didn't know what to do either.

How do you break this awkward silence? 

Right! With awkward actions!

She kissed him, without thinking about it. It wasn't a real kiss. Their lips were touching and that was it. White hadn't really kissed someone before. She had no idea if she was doing it right or wrong. Could you even fail kissing someone? She had no idea, but she thought she was doing it right.

N jumped a few inches back in his seat. He hit his head somewhere and jumped again, landing on the floor. White couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Is that your normal reaction when a girl is kissing you?"

"To be fair, it isn't normal to kiss people randomly, just because you feel like it!"

The girl giggled. "I don't kiss people randomly. Just you!"

The green haired boy just looked at her. Then, without a warning, he stood up, grabbed her shoulders and returned her kiss.

N gave her a sassy look. "Well, how do you like that?"

"To be honest, I like that a lot!"

"Well, then maybe we could..."

The rest of his sentence was silent, but White felt like she knew exactly what he wanted to say. Oh man, this is like one of these teen-romance movies, but not shitty. It wasn't bad at all.

Then it happened. The Ferris Wheel started to move again, knocking N off his feet. He pulled White with him. The girl landed on his stomach.

"Damned," White rolled to the site to laid next to him, resting her head on his chest. "It just got interesting."

"Interesting?" N chuckled. 

"So, was that the first time that you kissed a girl?"

"...Yes..."

"Any questions?"

"Do all girls taste like Honey-BBQ flavored crisps?"

"Only the best."

The green-haired boy looked at Dewott, who had used the distraction to reconquer its snack.

"Well, now I want some of that."

"Too bad looks like the bag is empty."

She leaned herself over him and looked into his eyes.

"But if the flavor is enough for you, you can always-"

The door opened and an angry employee entered. He looked down at the two and pointed at the lever, who was laying around in a corner.

"I don't want to interrupt, but I want that back... please..."

Without breaking eye contact, both of them reached for the lever and handed it to the enraged man.

He left the gondola only to turn around again.

"And you need to leave and make room for other customers. Or do you want to _ride_ again?"

"No," both spoke at the same time. "It's fine."

* * *

The park wasn't livelier than before. There were even fewer people. How much time did they spend up there anyway? The mood was depressing. They were walking slowly to the entrance of the park. White stopped.

"Don't you dare not calling me after this!"

He turned around. "...What?"

"You said, if we leave the Ferris Wheel, we are enemies, but that does not mean that we aren't allowed to talk to each other!"

She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"If you really want to make yourself an enemy, then go on and ignore a girl you molested at the bottom of a gondola!"

N's cheeks turned red.

"I did not... molest you!"

White started to laugh.

He started to laugh too.

"Well, I am going to talk to you again. I promise!"

While he was leaving the park, a group of teenagers entered it.

It was Cheren, Bianca, and her brother Black.

"Hey sis, did you find someone from Team Plasma?"

"No, sorry."

"Damned! They escaped again!... By the way, who was that green-haired guy who just left? A friend of yours?"

"Oh, that?" White grinned. "That's my favorite enemy!"

"He's your what?"

But his question stayed unanswered because his sister remembered something.

"Right! I wanted to challenge the Gym Leader! Come on Dewott, the Bolt Badge is waiting!"

"Wait, no, I am the first one who is challenging her!"

"No, me!"

"Wait for me!... Where are we going again?"

And with that, the three others were chasing after White, without being able to ask more questions while the sun was vanishing behind the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you could enjoy this fanfiction somehow please leave a comment. :3


End file.
